


Split

by makishou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makishou/pseuds/makishou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hari ini, aku ingin membuat sebuah pengakuan dosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf ini ooc, alurnya mungkin kecepetan. Dan dimohonkan untuk memaklumi segala macam keanehan yang akan kalian temui disini.
> 
> best regards; from Makishou.

Hari ini aku ingin.. Membuat sebuah pengakuan dosa.

 

**_'Sei---'_ **

 

Itu dia, Mereka datang.

 

Bibirku terkembang. Menyeringai lebar.

Ah-- bukan aku saja. Aku tidak sendirian....

 

 

 

\------

 

 

 

Hari itu adalah salah'nya'. Aku terbangun, dan rumah di sebelah-kami.. Ia menempatinya.

Sosoknya terlihat jelas dari daun jendela kamar-ku.

 

Sekarang Midorima terus saja memperhatikannya, bahkan hingga menggunakan teropong. Aku bisa melihat seringaian muncul di wajah datarnya.

 

_"Hey!"_

 

Aku berteriak padanya. Mendorongnya. Dan ia--kegiatannya--terhenti.

Tapi seketika saja ia menyudutkanku ke dinding dengan kasar, mencengkram wajah-ku. Lalu pergi---

 

.

.

 

Hari ini, Kise menempel foto-foto-'nya'.

Memenuhi setengah dinding kamar, dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

Aku berpikir darimana ia bisa mendapatkan itu. Jadi aku sedikit kesal hingga menarik kerah kemeja yang dipakainya..

 

.

.

 

Lelaki itu sibuk dengan teleponnya sejak tadi, aku tahu, dia sedang menghubungi'nya', berulang-ulang..

 

Pandanganku teralih keluar jendela. Aku bisa melihat'nya' di seberang sana, sedang mematikan teleponnya dengan tangan bergetar.

Dan disini? Aomine baru saja membanting teleponnya ke lantai. Hingga hancur berkeping.

 

.

.

 

Aku tak pernah sadar sejak kapan ia memulainya. Si tinggi itu sudah menulis banyak sekali surat.

Banyak surat.. Dengan amplop berwarna, untuk satu alamat yang sama.

Dia bodoh sekali. Berniat mengundang'nya', untuk datang berkunjung.

 

Tapi ternyata.. Murasakibara tidak bodoh.

Aku harus menarik ucapanku.

 

Orang itu.. Benar-benar datang berkunjung. Aku melihat'nya' mencoba teropong milik Midorima, aku juga bisa melihat Kise, disudut sana. Sedang mengambil foto'nya' secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

 

.

.

 

Hey! Apa kau tidak bisa melihat?

Mereka semua terus saja memandangimu bergantian.

 

Bahkan.. Si tinggi itu kini tepat berada dibelakangmu, yang sedang memperhatikan foto-foto yang dipajang oleh Kise.

 

_"Jangan berbalik!"_

.

.

 

Terlambat. Murasakibara sudah mencengkram-erat kedua pundak-mu, kan? Kau tampak meringis.

 

 _"Pergilah!"_ Aku berteriak sambil menarik si tinggi itu untuk menjauh darimu. Dan lihat apa yang kudapat? Jambakan tangan-nya yang begitu kuat dirambutku.

 

_"Jangan! Jangan menatapku.."_

Sekarang Midorima sudah disebelahmu. Mendekatkan wajah datarnya ke wajahmu.

 

.

.

 

Tubuhmu bergetar? Matamu tak bisa terpejam? Berhentilah mengigiti bibirmu.

Kau tidak perlu khawatir sayang.. Tetaplah terjaga di kamarmu.

Tidak perlu mengunci pintu.. Aku akan menahan mereka untuk datang kesana.

 

.

.

 

Mereka berempat, berdiri di jalanan yang gelap. Melangkah mantap menuju tempatmu.

Lihatlah Kuroko, aku berlari untuk mengejar mereka. Demi kau.

 

Tanpa gentar, aku mencoba menarik Midorima, tapi Aomine malah melemparkanku dengan kasar. Aku bisa lihat Kise sekarang sedang menertawaiku, dan Murasakibara yang melirikku dengan wajah malasnya. Aku mencoba sekali lagi, dan mereka menendangku.

 

Maaf--- aku tidak bisa menahan mereka. Seharusnya kau mengunci pintu.

 

.

.

 

_"Larilah! Bersembunyi sejauh mungkin!"_

 

Derap langkah mereka semakin dekat, dan pegangan pintu berwarna keemasan itu sudah mereka raih.

 

Ah--- ternyata Aomine yang masuk dan membuka pintumu lebih dulu.

Kau terkejut ya? Aku juga. Ayolah.. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu.

 

Mereka hanya ingin bermain. Dan kau pasti akan menyukai ini juga.

 

 _You_ _’_ _re gonna like this play_

 

Kau terpojok di dinding, dan mereka semua--termasuk aku-menghampirimu bergantian dengan tatapan-tajam--menusuk.

 

_A slightly sad thriller,_

_Only I will be laughing in the end_

_It_ _’_ _s because I can_ _’_ _t let you go.._

 

Kenapa memegang tanganku? Kau.. Tidak bisa bernapas?

Apa tanganku terlalu erat?

 

"A-Ak-- Kau.. Hghh!"

 

 _Fine, I_ _’_ _m a bad guy, a guy you hate, a crazy guy,_

_Think whatever you want._

Kau merosot, lalu jatuh berdebum dilantai. Sungguh, membuatku panik setengah mati.

Kedua tanganku terangkat meremas helaian merah halus milikku sendiri. Langkahku jadi gemetar, sempoyongan tak tentu arah dan akhirnya terhenti disamping ranjang. Ah, aku baru menyadari ada sebuah cermin besar didepan sana.

 

 

_“Tidak.. ini kacau. Ini kesalahan..”_

 

Pantulan dicermin itu.. mereka ada disana. Keempat lelaki itu menatap lurus padaku, diiringi seringaian yang terkembang. Mereka menertawaiku tepat dibelakangku!

 

“ _Kuroko.. merekalah yang melakukannya.. kau harus percaya padaku.”_

 

 

Apa kau bisa melihat jelas pantulan disana? Kini bibir tipis milik Midorima bergerak, tampak menggumamkan sesuatu; tanpa suara. Tangan dinginnya menyentuh wajahku dan seketika pandanganku jadi mengabur, wajah mereka berempatpun mulai tak terlihat. Terpecah menjadi partikel-partikel kecil kemudian terbang keudara. Menyisakan diriku sendiri. Dengan mata yang menatap nyalang; seakan mampu menguliti siapapun hidup-hidup.

 

 

**Kau, adalah Aku.. dan Aku, adalah Kau.**

**Aku--**

**Kami--**

 

 

"Akashi Seijuurou.." Bibirku membentuk lengkungan lebar. Kemudian tertawa tanpa kendali.

 

Ya. Bukan Kau, Ataupun Aku.

Tapi Kami.

 

 

\-----


End file.
